


the big ORGY!!!!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVERYONE FUCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big ORGY!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> im just twelve years old.

Everyone in yugioh zaxal were having a big orgay and they were fucking each othars butts and Yuuma sckramed "IM CUMMING EVERYWAN" and he orgaysmed all over hamself and he was dying cause thar was so many panis in his ass and he was DYING CAWS RYUGAS KAMESHEROS butthole was SMAL and it was killing him cuz HIS panis was so big how cum he had such a big anus? but a small panis? What was wrang with Yuuma? Is RYOGUH Okay? YUMAH was sucking on dung and he kame over to Kuthur and he said I LOVE YOU! Astral skramed and said "SHIT THERES FABREEZE IN MAH EYES" ad NO none knew why Astral was CRAYING cause ASTRAL cant even be tuched! was ASTRAL OK! Astral wass craying and he was duying and then kame over KATTO TANJO and he was playing his BANJO and he was LYKE SWUH SWUH and he fawked himself in butt.


End file.
